Captain Falcon
FALCON PAWNCHHH !!! — De nombreux forumeurs de GDC essayant d'avoir sa classe '' '' Captain Falcon est le plus talentueux des pilotes F-Zero, voire c'est le plus talentueux pilote tout court n'ayant jamais existé. De toute façon, Captain Falcon roxxe ta maman. Il sait tout faire, et mieux que toi. Il court vite, se bat bien et a la classe. Si un F-Zero sortait sur la Wii et que Captain Falcon était sur la couverture, la Wii gagnerait O-BLI-GA-TOIRE-MENT la Guerre des Consoles (mais bon, ça n'a pas l'air d'arriver...). = Captain Falcon dans F-Zero = Captain Falcon est bien entendu le meilleur pilote, comme cité plus haut. Mais il conviendra de plus à tous, du joueur débutant au joueur confirmé, tout le monde aura du plaisir à jouer Captain Falcon. Car son Blue Falcon est maniable, assez rapide et il fait aussi plaisir aux yeux. Et rien que pour le fait de pouvoir incarner Captain Falcon, F-Zero > Wipeout. = Captain Falcon dans Super Smash Bros. = Captain Falcon s'est très vite imposé comme étant le meilleur personnage du jeu. Rapide, fort et disposant de la cultissime attaque "Falcon Punch", il ne fait au cun doute aujourd'hui que c'est le plus fort. Je veux pour preuve : Les meilleurs joueurs du monde l'utilisent ! Il peut aussi botter des culs avec son Falcon Kick, castrer tout le monde (même Pikachu) avec son Knee of Justice et envoyer balader n'importe qui avec son "Show me your Moves !"; Quel homme ! En renvanche, si dans Smash Bros on le met dans son petit habit rose, il devient Captain Gay ! I-N-C-O-N-T-O-U-R-N-A-B-L-E (d'ailleurs sa tenue est très prisée lors de la gay pride), mais plus généralement appelé Captain Fabulous. Et pour certains joueurs troyens, la tenue rose de Captain Falcon est la tenue de Captain Love ! <3 Le Captain réduit ses ennemis au silence (notamment Mufasa) grâce entre autres à son don inné de lecture du jeu et à sa faculté de rendre n'importe quelle prise fatale. Sans oublier sa compétence naturelle pour énerver ses adversaires grâce à son taunt "Show me ya moves ! " qui figure parmi les tout meilleurs du jeu. Il se déplace de la façon la plus classe et sexy qui soit. Il peut avoir recours à des techniques toutes plus radicales les unes que les autres pour éliminer ses adversaires, notamment le cultissime Sacred Combo, considéré comme étant le moyen le plus impressionnant et satisfaisant d'étroniser un ennemi. "C.Falcon is manliness itself, he's over nine thousands of thousands, you can't test C.Falcon, you just can't" — N'importe quel joueur de Smash digne de ce nom. Mister Serious Un titre qui ne peut en aucun cas revenir à C.Falcon ! Par exemple, Falcon fait des merveilles au Temple d'Hyrule. Toutes les attaques de Falcon sans exception peuvent avoir une intonation humouristique si employées dans un contexe particulier, dans un style de jeu délibérément comique. C'est ce que l'on appelle le principe du sandbagging (littérallement : "faire le Sac de Sable", référence au Sac de Sable du mode Home Run Contest qui ne fait rien contre son assaillant ; en pratique, le sandbagging est le fait de développer un jeu volontairement faible). Certains pros se sont spécialisés dans cette pratique, donnant des résultats hilarants. Voici un exemple en vidéo avec le smasher Isai (too good, btw). Ceci étant dit, le Captain peut aussi se montrer particulièrement agressif et ravageur, tout en conservant bien évidemment sa classe naturelle. Quatres exemples en vidéo avec les Falcons de Mango, Darkrain, Scar et Silent Spectre. Redoutable ! WOMBO COMBO So awesome it needed its own sub-category. An humble Man Captain Falcon, malgré son incroyable awesomeness hors du commun et sa classe ultime, reste un Homme humble. Ainsi, il a accepté à la demande de Nintendo de n'utiliser que 1% de sa vraie puissance dans Smash Bros Brawl (sinon, il aurait été au-delà du "cheated", on aurait eu des tas de noobs qui auraient voulu le prendre, et ça aurait été comme mettre l'arme atomique entre les mains d'un bébé). Cependant, il a récemment rappelé à tous les autres personnages du jeu qui est le vrai maître. Rappelons tout de même que le simple fait que l'idée de faire ces vidéos soit venu à l'esprit de certains est en soi un blasphème, une hérésie !! C.Falcon Bottom Tier ? Vous en cauchemardiez, ... (hérésie corrigée dans Brawl+, n'est-ce pas Dracs ? ) = Anecdotes = *Il court plus vite que Sonic lorsque celui-ci enlève ses baskets over-cheatées. *C'est un chasseur de primes. Il a encore plus laklass. *Le Falcon Punch est à l'origine d'un mème . *Sa façon de se battre est tellement classe, que le Seigneur du Malin, un élu divin(ement maléfique), Ganondorf, l'a copiée.Sans succès. *La technologie actuelle est incapable de mesurer l'énergie dégagée par un Falcon Punch, les appareils de mesure n'ayant pas assez de chiffre à leur cadrant. Une collision entre deux Falcon Punch provoquerait la fin du monde. (pour preuve, voyez déjà ceci) *Gagnant de chaque concours cherchant à élire l'homme le plus beau, le plus klass et ayant le plus beau sourire. *Si Sonic est bleu, c'est parce qu'il est fan de Captain Falcon. *Si Bolt a gagné le 100 mètres, c'est parce que Captain Falcon n'a pas daigné y participer (son record est à 7.77). *Captain Falcon > All. *CaptainKhamsou serait son fils. *Captain Falcon a lui même écrit et interprété le thème Big Blue de tous les F-Zero. *Tous les 5 ans, aux présidentielles, Cpt. Falcon vote pour lui-même. D'ailleurs, la vérité que l'on étouffe : tous les bulletins considérés comme blanc contiennent la mention Cpt. F. 4 Prsdnt. Category:Personnages